


build your home brick by boring brick

by darkrin



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Minor Ashley/Declan Lynch, Post-Hogwarts, Smistamento Discutibile dei Personaggi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: prompt di bee cheng: hogwarts au, declan lavora al ministero e helen non si sa bene cosa faccia (ma d’altronde questo alone di mistero e sofisticatezza se lo porta dietro dai tempi di hogwarts) / quello che ne è venuto fuori è una storia d'amore o forse è solo noia





	build your home brick by boring brick

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M1 della quarta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un verso di: _Brick by boring brick_ dei Paramore perché il COWT tira fuori il 2009 che è in tutti noi.  
> \- Lo strano esemplare di Doxy/Troll è chiaramente un raro esemplare di Opal.  
> \- NO BETA ho riletto il più possibile ~~per arrivare alle 2019 parole~~ , ma non escludo che mi siano sfuggiti errori e strafalcioni.

 

Sin dai tempi di Hogwarts, quando si aggirava per i freddi corridoi come se ogni pietra e ogni stanza dell’ampio castello non fossero che un enorme gioco di sua proprietà, Helen Gansey, erede di una delle più importanti famiglie di Purosangue d’Inghilterra, è sempre stata un mistero.

Durante gli anni di scuola erano nate innumerevoli leggende sulla sua persona: si diceva che fosse in grado di controllare le scale o che i gradini fossero così sedotti dal suo fascino da essere disposti a spostarsi a suo piacimento pur di farla stancare il meno possibile ché i corridoi sono lunghi e la strada, tra una lezione e l’altra, noiosa; un’altra storia voleva che il Preside avesse concesso a Helen un dormitorio privato nei sotteranei. Altre voci, più banali, le attribuivano di volta in volta, il ruolo di amante segreta di tale o tal’altra celebrità del Mondo Magico. La storia preferita di Declan era, tra tutte, quella secondo cui il Cappello Parlante avesse tentato di smistarla a Corvonero, ma che una Helen undicenne avesse scosso la testa asserendo che non c’è potere se gli altri sanno che sei intelligente e che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito finire a Serpeverde.

Helen Gansey non dava ordini, non imponeva cose, ti faceva vivere con l’illusione di essere stato _tu_ a prendere una decisione che casualmente coincideva con i suoi desideri e lei ti era grata, ma non ti doveva nulla, nessun favore, nessun debito.

Consapevole del potere che le davano quelle storie, Helen non ne aveva mai smentito nessuna. Si era limitata a sorriderne come una regina che, dall’alto del suo trono, osservi la plebe scannarsi ai suoi piedi per un briciolo di attenzioni o pietà.

Declan non era certo che non fosse stata lei stessa a mettere in giro alcune di quelle storie, a sussurrarle, come una preziosa confidenza, nelle orecchie di qualche ammiratore o di qualche emulatrice che non avrebbe perso tempo a farle girare come trottole multicolori per i corridoi della scuola.

 

***

 

Declan Lynch era figlio di un mago irlandese, noto per i suoi traffici sospetti, e di quella che si credeva fosse una babbana, ma forse era altro. La credenza più celebre era che Aurora Lynch fosse almeno in parte Veela, anche se nessuno dei suoi figli, tranne il minore, aveva ereditato la bellezza delicata di quelle creature. Questa discendenza avrebbe se non altro spiegato perché Ronan fosse da sempre così in sintonia con le creature magiche ( _\- Sciocchezze, è solo perché è anche lui una bestia – aveva affermato Blue, una volta_ ). Il segreto delle origini di Aurora è, anche nella loro famiglia, così fitto che a volte persino Declan non è più certo di sapere quale sia la verità.

Il primogenito dei Lynch aveva affrontato i sette anni di Hogwarts con un unico scopo: diventare qualcosa di più del figlio maggiore di Niall Lynch e del fratello di Ronan e Matthew, quello che veniva chiamato dal Preside quando Ronan mandava qualcuno in infermiera come se fosse una sua responsabilità.

Il suo obiettivo era stato quello di ottenere il posto di Assistente del Ministro della Magia per puntare, un giorno, ad avere almeno un seggio all’interno del Wizengamot, ma _era il fratello di Ronan_ e doveva proteggerlo, da sé stesso prima ancora che dagli altri. Dopo un incidente con una strana creatura che sembrava un incrocio tra un Doxy e un Troll di Fiume, avvenuto quando Ronan era al sesto anno, Declan aveva fatto richiesta per una posizione all’Ufficio Regolazione e Controllo delle Creature Magiche che gli aveva permesso di insabbiare lo sfortunato evento e tutti quelli che, negli anni, vi avevano fatto seguito.

Quando quel lunedì mattina di fine febbraio, Declan varca la soglia del Quarto Livello del Ministero è quasi certo di sapere cosa troverà ad attenderlo nel suo ufficio. Lo si riconosce nell’aria, che sembra cambiare quando lei è nelle vicinanze, nei mormorii che sollevano i mantelli degli impiegati del Ministero e scuotono le fiamme verdastre dei camini.

Helen Gansey non lavora al Ministero – Helen Gansey non lavora, punto e non è segno di intelligenza anche questo? Riuscire a vivere tutta una vita senza mai lavorare e senza che nessuno abbia da ridire – e Declan pensa che sia una fortuna vista l’eccitazione che riempie l’aria ad ogni sua apparizione per i corridoi.

Lui e Helen si sono conosciuti ad Hogwarts. La primogenita dei Gansey era di un anno più grande e in quanto tale avrebbe dovuto essere irraggiungibile, ma l’essere stati smistati nella stessa Casa, provenire da due famiglie di Purosangue e l’amicizia che era nata quasi subito tra Richard Gansey III e Ronan Lynch, lo strano Corvonero appassionato di re morti e lo studente più temuto di tutta Tassorosso, li aveva portati a frequentarsi più del previsto, tra eleganti cene a casa dei Gansey e momenti di ritrovo nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.

Declan, alla veneranda età di ventinove anni, pensa che sia stata per lui una condanna e una benedizione entrare nel raggio d’attenzione di Helen.

\- Cosa ci fai qui? – domanda, chiudendosi alle spalle la porta del suo ufficio.

Helen è elegantemente stravaccata – e come ci riesca è un mistero per i posteri - su una delle due ampie poltrone di pelle che troneggiano davanti alla sua scrivania e che Declan non ha fatto mettere lì espressamente per lei.

La donna rialza lo sguardo dalle sue unghie, che era intenta a rifinire con una lima babbana. Declan ricorda una vecchia discussione in cui Helen aveva affermato che era più di classe sistemarle così che con un incantesimo e: _ho il tempo per farlo quindi perché non dovrei?_

Un’altra delle storie che giravano su Helen a Hogwarts era che la ragazza non fosse in grado di controllare la sua magia o che ne avesse troppo poca e per questo preferisse non usarla. Declan è quasi certo che anche quello sia tutto un inganno, tutto una posa.

Helen schiocca la lingua, mentre raddrizza leggermente la schiena.

\- Pensavo che al Ministero ti avrebbero insegnato a parlare come si deve, invece sembri sempre più tuo fratello – osserva. – E non quello carino. –

Declan scuote la testa, mentre le passa davanti per andare a posare il mantello che si è sfilato sulla sedia dietro all’ampia scrivania in legno di noce.

\- Mi scusi, Miss Gansey, cosa la porta qui quest’oggi? Qualche problema con una creatura magica? – domanda con voce stucchevole, dopo essersi seduto.

Incrocia le dita e posa il mento sulle mani in un’espressione di assoluta partecipazione e interesse.

Helen schiocca di nuovo la lingua e torna a rimirarsi le unghie.

\- Pensavo che iniziassi a lavorare alle nove – riflette. – Sei in ritardo. –

\- Sono anche l’ultimo ad andarmene – ribatte l’uomo.

\- Che potrebbe essere un segno di inefficienza, più che di dedizione al lavoro. O del fatto che passi troppo tempo nel ripostiglio delle scope con la nuova impiegata della Divisione Spiriti – chiosa, soave.

Non c’è alcuna gelosia nella sua voce, ma non vi è motivo di dubitare dell’affetto e dell’ammirazione degli altri, quando sei Helen Gansey.

Declan inarca un sopracciglio.

\- Come fai a… -

La donna sorride e per un attimo gli ricorda Ronan e il suo sembrare una trappola per animali.

\- Voci – sussurra, con tono cospiratorio. - D’altronde – prosegue, con voce più alta. – È una cosa carina da parte tua darle qualche incentivo per venire a lavorare vista la disparità di stipendio tra uomo e donna che viene perpetrata persino qui. Nel più importante centro di potere di tutta l’Inghilterra. –

Declan sente gli angoli delle labbra pizzicargli dalla voglia di sorridere, mentre inizia a svuotare la sua ampia sacca di pelle dalle pergamene su cui dovrà lavorare oggi.

\- Immagino che sia una questione che ti tocca da vicino, vista la tua dedizione al lavoro – osserva.

Helen solleva le spalle in una parvenza di noncuranza.

\- Perché dovrei faticare per essere pagata meno di un uomo? – domanda.

\- Pensavo la domanda fosse perché dovresti lavorare e basta. Eppure sei qui, in un ufficio, almeno una volta a settimana. –

Un sorriso, enigmatico come certi quadri di Hogwarts, si forma sulle labbra della donna.

\- Guardare gli altri lavorare sapendo di non doverlo fare è gratificante quasi quanto poter dormire a piacimento al mattino. –

Declan esala un poco elegante verso dissenso.

\- Solo perché non lo fai tutti i giorni. -

\- È possibile – concede la donna. – Ieri ho visto tuo fratello. –

Il cambio di argomento è così rapido che rischia di fargli venire il torcicollo.

\- Era venuto, di nuovo, a trovare Richard. Sei davvero sicuro che non stiano insieme? – domanda.

Declan annuisce distrattamente, mentre cerca di capire quale, tra tutte le pergamene che deve affrontare oggi ha la priorità sulle altre. Il comportamento anomalo di un branco di Pixie? La megera che, in un fine settimana, ha mangiato cinque bambini in un sobborgo di Cardiff?

La vita sessuale di Ronan non è un argomento di conversazione che lo interessi, al punto dal rischiare di dover uscire più tardi dal lavoro per discuterne o dal dover rinunciare alla sua sveltina giornaliera con Ashley.

Helen lo osserva per un istante con un’espressione annoiata sul volto, che si può permettere ora che nessuno la sta guardando, che nessuno può prendere nota di come si pieghi il suo volto quando è scontenta, che nessuno potrà usarlo contro di lei.

Si allunga a posare le braccia sulla scrivania e la testa sulle mani, mentre osserva l’uomo davanti a lei.

È così difficile, a volte, trovare qualcosa che la intrattenga in quel mondo, ma Declan… Declan l’ha sempre fatto.

\- A cosa stai pensando? – domanda.

C’è qualcosa, nel tono della donna che lo spinge a rialzare la testa e a non rispondere: _che dovrei lavorare_. C’è qualcosa negli occhi di Helen che lo spinge a riflettere e a rispondere, infine:

\- A perché continui a venire qui. -

Per un attimo gli sembra che la donna stia per alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma si trattiene: sarebbe poco elegante o troppo sincero.

\- È una buona domanda. Fammi pensare – mormora, tamburellandosi il mento con le dita. - Vengo qui quasi una volta a settimana e passo tutto il tempo nel tuo ufficio. Quale potrà mai essere la ragione di questo mio comportamento? –

Declan solleva le spalle perché non lo sa, perché conoscere Helen è sempre stata una benedizione e una condanna, un sentirsi eletto solo perché la figlia dei Gansey si degnava di guardarlo e rivolgergli la parola e un continuo, strisciante, desiderare di più. Volere disperatamente una donna che non avrebbe mai avuto perché non è _da avere_.

\- Non ne ho idea – risponde, improvvisamente cauto.

Questa volta Helen non riesce a trattenersi dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo e Declan teme che si alzerà e uscirà, ma la donna si limita a scuotere il capo.

\- Forse è anche colpa mia – ammette lei infine, umettandosi le labbra.

Sembra quasi imbarazzata, quasi sorpresa da quello che sta facendo perché è così poco da Helen prendersi la responsabilità di qualcosa. Declan non è certo che sia sincera, non è certo che gli importi davvero.

\- Cosa? – chiede ed ha la gola improvvisamente secca, come se un Troll di Montagna vi avesse gettato dentro decine e decine di sassi, come se fosse sul punto di una inattesa rivelazione.

Helen esala una risata e se Declan non pendesse così tanto dalle sue labbra, ne sarebbe offeso.

\- Declan – inizia e si ferma. Un sorriso le piega alle labbra e forse sta ridendo di lui, della tensione che sente scorrergli nelle vene e sembra aver fermato il tempo. – Vengo qui ogni lunedì per vedere te. –

\- Perché? – domanda, incredulo come un babbano di fronte alla dimostrazione che la magia esista.

Helen scuote il capo, tutta denti bianchi e occhi alzati al cielo. Schiocca per la terza volta la lingua.

\- Perché mi piaci – afferma come fosse la cosa più semplice, più chiara di tutte.


End file.
